


The Ghost in The Tower

by hellaskye



Series: Avengers Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a goofball when sick, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, sick!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's sick, Natasha's working, and there's a ghost in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost in The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I hope you enjoy though :)

There was a ghost in his house. Clint could feel it, doing it’s ghosty thing and disrupting the peace. He really hoped it was considerate enough to not frighten the kid in apartment 22F, because the kid was gifted in the art of screaming, and Clint had a terrible headache. _Maybe another beer will help_ , Clint thought, pulling the covers up closer to him and grabbing the phone because, as much as a beer might’ve helped, Nat would help more.

“Romanoff,” she answered, her voice clear and sweet to his ears. Apparently, he took too long to think, because she spoke again, voice clouded with worry. “Hello? Clint?”

“Nat,” he managed to croak out around the soreness in his throat. “Nat you need to come home. This is more important than Tokyo, or wherever you are. Nat, there’s a _ghost_ in the house.”

“Clint, where’s Steve?” Nat asked after a minute of silence, where Clint had been vaguely worried that the call had been dropped. Clint furrowed his brow.

“Why would I know where Steve is?” he asked shaking his head. “You’re so silly Tasha. Steve doesn’t live with us. He lives at Stark tower.”

“ _We_ live at Stark Tower too, Clint,” Nat told him. “Except, they call it “Avenger’s tower” now. And Steve was coming over to look after you while I’m in London. That’s probably the ghost you hear, babe.”

“ _Steve is a ghost?!_ ” Clint asked, his voice rising in disbelief. “Issat why he’s still alive after so many years? Woah, that’s a trip. Woah,”

“Clint, babe, you’re delirious,” Nat laughed, her voice warm. “I’ll tell Steve to make you some soup and give you some Tamiflu or something, ok? I got to go, I’m in the middle of a mission.”

“I guess,” he slurred, getting sleepy. “I love you Nat.”

“I love you too Clint. Get some rest.”


End file.
